The riff-off (again)
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Bechloe and Staubrey! Jesse bashing. Sorry! Ta da!


Jesse shook himself. He had been staring at Beca with his gooey puppy dog eyes. Beca had been staring at Chloe. Who had been holding her hand. Jesse hadn't noticed. Well, he had, but he pretended he hadn't. Donald walked up to Jesse. "Girl on girl? That's hot, man."

"What? I only broke up with Beca a week ago. She hasn't decided she liked girls better than guys within a week."

"The hand holding and staring tell a different story. Sorry, dude."

"Look, she's not gay! Chloe's just without personal boundaries."

"Yeah, and the staring? They're looking at each other just like you're looking at her."

For once, Jesse had no response.

Donald continued. "They are hot though. I wouldn't mind tapping that. Either is good."

"Except you're currently hung up on Stacie, the same Stacie that is currently fawning over Aubrey." It was true. Stacie had been staring at Aubrey since they arrived at the pool. Probably before, too. "Face it, man. You've got no chance. I, on the other hand, have a plan to get my girl back!"

Justin ran into the centre. "Welcome to the Riff- Off!"

Cue siren noises.

"Let's get started!" He struggled to yell over the sirens. While Jesse was distracted, Beca gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. They didn't want Jesse to find out that Beca had left him for Chloe. Yet. But they had agreed to tell him if he made an attempt to get Beca back. Chloe had overheard the Trebles talking about the perfect song for Jesse to win Beca back. In fact, Jesse had seen her and asked her opinion. If he planned to use it now, they had to be ready.

"The category is... Teen pop singers!"

The Bellas all gave each other a look and ran into the centre.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan_  
_Welcome to the __land of fame, excess, __Am I gotta fit in?_  
_Jumped in the cab, here I am __for the first time_  
_Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This _  
_is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_  
_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' __kinda homesick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_  
_That's when the taxi man __turned on the radio_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_  
_And the Jay-Z song was _  
_on_  
_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my __song_  
_The butterflies fly away_

A Harmonic interrupted them.

_I'm just a bird that's already flown away_  
_Laugh it off and let it go _  
_and_  
_When you wake up it will seem_  
_So yesterday, so yesterday_  
_Haven't __you heard that I'm gonna be okay_

_Ha, okay_

_You can say you're bored _  
_(if you wanna)_  
_You could act real tough (if you wanna)_

Aubrey ran into the middle of the pool.

_I, I love you like a love song, _  
_baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, _  
_baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

**Aubrey's a Selena Gomez fan? **Was the only thought playing through everyone's mind.

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are_

Jesse recovered from the initial shock and then he thought of the perfect(ish) song. Something Chloe had suggested.

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'_  
_"We're just friends," what are you __sayin'?_  
_Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes_  
_My first love __broke my heart for the first time_

At this point Beca was trying hard not to laugh. Jesse came up to her and took her hand. She had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, _  
_oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd __always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, __oh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine, __mine_

"Did you put him up to this?" Aubrey muttered in Chloe's ear.

"He may have been trying to win Beca back. I merely suggested singing Bieber. It's his fault for trusting me." She started laughing when she saw Beca's expression. A mix of fear, pity and disgust.

_For you, I would have done whatever_  
_And I _

That was enough. Chloe stood next to Beca. They looked at each other and started singing the song they had been rehearsing all day in case of emergencies. Beca started singing.

_I hear you're telling every one you know_  
_That I'm the one like you cant let me __go_  
_And you just keep on blowing up my phone_  
_Cause you never seem to know __when you should stop_  
_Don't introduce me to any of your friends_  
_Delete my __number, don't call me again_  
_We had some fun, but now it's gonna end  
_

The rest of the Bellas stepped forward, Stacie hung back, looking at Donald. She stared him down as she sang with Beca.

_But you always make it hard for me to __stop_  
_Now you always think we're something that we're not, hey_

_You __wanna be more than just friends_  
_I can't go through this again_  
_Stop trying __to get inside my head_  
_Don't wanna do more than hook-up_  
_It's getting stupid, __cause I shoulda known but I forgot_  
_That you think we're something that we're __not, hey!_

_Something that we're not, hey!_  
_You think we're something __that we're not_  
_Yeah, you think we're something that we're-_

Chloe stepped forward and smirked as she said her bit:

_Not gonna __happen dude._

Beca carried on, grinning at Chloe. She turned her attention back to Jesse.

_You wanna be more than just friends_  
_I can't go through __this again_  
_Stop trying to get inside my head_  
_Don't wanna do more than __hook-up_  
_It's getting stupid, cause I shoulda known but I forgot_  
_That you __think we're something that we're not, hey!_

_You think we're something that __we're not_  
_Something that we're not_  
_Stop playing_  
_You think we're __something that we're not_  
_But you think we're something that we're not, HEY!_

Beca turned back to Chloe and kissed her at the same time Stacie kissed Aubrey. Everyone applauded. The Trebles and the guys from the Harmonics and Justin whistled, except Jesse.

Beca pulled away, breathless. "You think he got the message?"


End file.
